rawfandomcom-20200213-history
People
Home > People The Boutenko Family/ Raw Family The Boutenko family, also known as the Raw Family, includes Victoria, Igor, Sergei and Valya. *RawFamily.com Victoria is the author of 12 Steps to Raw Food: How to end your addiction to Cooked Food by Victoria Boutenko ISBN 0-9704819-3-4 Fred Bisci, PhD * Influence of Matt Monarch http://www.fredbisci4health.com/ Brian and Anna Maria Clement Brian and Anna Maria Clement, Ph.D., L.N.C. have continued the work of Ann Wigmore and help direct the Hippocrates Health Institute. Gabriel Cousens *http://treeoflife.nu Official site *http://www.gabrielcousens.com *http://AwakenedShoppe.com Author of Rainbow Green Live-Food Cuisine by Gabriel Cousens (North Atlantic Books, 2003) ISBN 1-55643-465-0 03:22, 23 October 2008 (UTC)03:22, 23 October 2008 (UTC)03:22, 23 October 2008 (UTC)03:22, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Arnold Ehret *ArnoldEhret.org Author of ill people: The cause and cure of Human illness; Rational Fasting For Physical, Mental & Spiritual Rejuvenation; Rational Fasting For Physical, Mental & Spiritual Rejuvenation; Mucusless Diet Healing System and others Regan Golob *DocGolob.com Douglas N. Graham, Dr. Author of The 80/10/10 Diet and Grain Damage. *FoodnSport.com Official site Yashpal Jayne *Yashpal.com Official site Chrysalis Yashpal Jayne N.D. of Abundant Health & Wellness Assoc, is a Naturopathic & Homeopathic Physician licensed in both Washington State since 1993 and Arizona since 2002 when coming to live and work with Gabriel Cousens and the Tree of Life Rejuvenation Center. Yashpal is a past Whole Person Healing Physician and Medical Director of the Tree of Life Health Practice. Juliano Raw food chef in Santa Monica, CA. Author of Raw - The Un-cookbook. Web site: planetraw.com Official site Viktoras Kulvinskas *http://www.viktoras4u.com/ Karen Knowler / The Raw Food Coach *TheRawFoodCoach.com Official site Nora Lenz *RawSchool.com Located in Greater Seattle area. Brigitte Mars *BrigitteMars.com Located in Colorado Matthew Monarch *RawSpirit.org Official site *In the Raw Author of Raw Spirit and Raw Success Paul Nison *PaulNison.com Official site. Author of the following books: The Health Formula, Healing Inflammatory Bowel Disease, Health According To The Scriptures: Experience the Joy of Health According to Our Creator, Raw Life. Jenna Norwood Award winning filmmaker of the documentary "Supercharge Me!" Host and Producer of weekly raw food video show. Owner of raw food cafe in Sarasota,Florida, Veggie Magic. Spokesperson for the raw food movement. *"Supercharge Me!" *Veggie Magic Ani Phyo *AniPhyo.com - Ani's Raw Food Kitchen Official site David & Katrina Rainoshek *JuiceFeasting.com Shazzie *Shazzie.com Official site Author of Detox Your World by Shazzie, (Rawcreation Ltd, Cambridge, UK, 2003) ISBN 0-9543977-0-3 (pbk, 382pp), Evie's Kitchen: Raising an ecstatic child ''by Shazzie (Rawcreation Ltd, Norfolk, UK, 2009) ISBN 0-9543977-3-9 (pbk, 266pp) and ''Ecstatic Beings: 144,000 ways to eternal ecstatic bliss by Shazzie and Kate Wood (Rawcreation Ltd, Norfolk, UK, 2009) ISBN 0-954397746 (pbk, 160pp). Co-author of Naked Chocolate with David Wolfe (Rawcreation Ltd, Norfolk, UK, 2005) ISBN 0-9543977-1-1 (pbk, 255pp). Cherie Soria Founder and Director of Living Light Culinary Arts Institute] and author of Angel Foods: Healthy Recipes for Heavenly Bodies. Angela Stokes *RawReform.com Official site. Author of Raw Reform: How to go Raw for Weight Loss, Raw Reform: Revealing the Physical Changes Renée Loux Underkoffler Author of Living Cuisine by Renée Loux Underkoffler (Penguin-Avery, 2003) ISBN 1-58333-171-9. In the movie Go Further, she was the personal raw food chef for actor Woody Harrelson. Co-authored raw book w/Jeremy Safron called: The Raw Truth http://www.reneeloux.com/ Norman W. Walker *Norwalk Juicers Ann Wigmore Co-founder of Hippocrates Health Institute. David Wolfe *DavidWolfe.com Official site *TheBestDayEver.com Author of The Sunfood Diet Success System, co-author of Naked Chocolate with Shazzie ISBN 0-9543977-1-1